This invention is directed to a practice bat to be used by baseball players to warmup and particularly to aid them in breaking or snapping the wrists ahead of the arms during a swing which action will help to achieve the maximum hitting stroke.
Heretofore the best known practice device for batters has been the use of metal rings which slide on a conventional bat toward the hitting end of the bat. As the player swings the bat the weighted end will assist to a limited extent in breaking the wrists and warming up.
It has been found that by breaking or snapping the wrists ahead of the arms at the point a bat impacts a baseball, there will be added greater distance to the ball when hit.
There are certain other prior art devices which endeavor to assist the batter, but each lacks the true ability to force a breaking of the wrists. In Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 537,927 and Kennedy No. 546,540 a rubber cushion is inserted in the middle of a conventional baseball bat which is suppose to cushion the blow when the ball is hit. The bat is not for practice nor intended to flex or bend. In Salisbury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,894 the practice bat of this patent is only to help a batter assume the proper position when contacting the baseball. There is no flexing or breaking of the end of the bat as in the present invention. In Green, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,688 the bat illustrated is only to similate the noise of a baseball as it is hit by a bat. The bat is not a practice bat to assist a batter in breaking his wrists during a warmup.